World of Glass
by Shizu Morie.x
Summary: Olhou para o criado-mudo e o relógio de cabeceira marcava 05h25min da manhã.


**Kyo x Toshiya **(Dir en grey)

**Angst/Drama **(Eu acho o.o)

**Eles não me pertencem.  
**

* * *

Abriu os olhos e estava escuro, havia acordado de madrugada outra vez.

Olhou para o criado-mudo e o relógio de cabeceira marcava 05h25min da manhã.

Suspirou e olhou para o teto, ainda conseguia sentir a atmosfera do sonho em que estava há minutos antes, mais um sonho com ele.

Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos em uma tentativa de acordar de vez, e apagar da memória os fragmentos realmente vividos misturados com fantasias típicas de sonhos.

Rolou para o lado, ainda tinha pelo menos 3 horas e meia para dormir até a hora de ir para o estúdio.

Depois de rolar alguns minutos desistiu, resolveu tomar água e fumar um cigarro.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor de seu apartamento para chegar à cozinha, lembranças indesejáveis dançavam em sua cabeça. Lembranças de uma madrugada exatamente como esta, há dois anos.

Parou de frente a sacada de sua sala, apenas o vidro fechado, as pesadas cortinas não tampavam a visão.

Abriu a porta de vidro e saiu.

O céu estava com tons avermelhados, e seu corpo seminu respondeu ao vento gelado com arrepios.

Olhava as luzes da cidade que começava a ganhar movimento, a madrugada sempre teve sua magia e Toshiya gostava dela antes, agora era um momento que enchia sua cabeça de lembranças.

Mais um dia, mais uma noite.

Mais um dia de frieza, e de poucas palavras.

Mais uma noite de lembranças e tristeza.

Uma semana se passou e Toshiya não conseguia esquecer, fechou os olhos e podia vê-lo, podia sentir os toques na sua pele, podia sentir sua respiração no seu rosto.

Podia sentir Kyo outra vez como sentiu naquela madrugada.

E como tantas e tantas outras vezes depois, os olhos de Toshiya arderam e ele se sentiu fraco.

Queria não sentir nem chorar mais.

Entrou na sala e olhou para sua coleção de CDs, mais especificamente para os CDs de sua própria banda e se amaldiçoou pelo que ia fazer.

Pegou seu "Withering to Death" e colocou no aparelho de som.

A música de sempre.

Enquanto Itoshisa ha fuhai Nitsuki tocava as lagrimas traçavam aquele mesmo caminho de sempre, aquele caminho que traçou naquela manhã.

Enquanto a música tocava Toshiya ouvia como a voz dele e seu baixo entravam em uma harmonia perfeita, a mesma harmonia que seus corpos dividiram naquela madrugada.

Uma harmonia que Toshiya nunca mais pôde experimentar, nem com ele, nem com mais ninguém.

Mais uma madrugada, Toshiya desejava que aquilo nunca tivesse passado de um sonho, que nunca tivesse experimentado o beijo do outro e principalmente nunca tivesse ouvido aquelas palavras de indiferença na manhã seguinte.

Por que amava Kyo tanto?

E já que o outro não o amava, por que o loiro abusou de seus sentimentos?

Sua cabeça girava.

_"Toshiya acordou se sentindo leve, abriu os olhos e viu seu quarto completamente iluminado pela luz do sol._

_Era um lindo dia, depois de uma linda noite._

_Olhou para o lado de sua cama a procura da pessoa que tinha tornado a noite inesquecível, mas ela não estava lá._

_Levantou assustado, imaginando que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho, um sonho que tinha com freqüência._

_Não, mas foi real demais dessa vez. _

_A porta do banheiro abriu, assustando Toshiya e revelando um Kyo de cabelos molhados e peito nu. Usando uma calça jeans preta e com um semblante sério._

_Alivio, aconteceu de verdade._

_- Kyo! Que susto, hahaha! Pensei que tinha ido embora. Pra falar a verdade, por um momento até pensei que você nem tivesse passado a noite aqui..._

_- Que ridículo Toshiya._

_Rude, Toshiya não pode deixar de notar. Mais do que o normal._

_Kyo sentou na beirada da cama, colocando os sapatos de costas para Toshiya, o que deixou o baixista desconfortável por perder o contato visual._

_- Haha, é né. Hmm... Acordou faz tempo? Já tomou café? _

_Nenhuma resposta por minutos que pareceram durar a eternidade._

_- Err... Tudo bem Kyo? Você... Dormiu bem? _

_Medo. _

_O loiro terminou de amarrar seus sapatos e levantou, ainda de costas para Toshiya e respondeu indiferente:_

_- Você pergunta demais Toshiya._

_- Ah. Desculpe._

_Silencio._

_O coração do baixista batia acelerado. Será que tinha feito algo errado? Será que não foi bom para o vocalista?_

_Kyo ainda de costas colocou sua camiseta, pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu a porta, Toshiya olhava a tudo com medo e não podia agüentar de curiosidade. Será que a noite em que passaram juntos não tinha significado nada para o vocalista?_

_- Kyo! Vo-você já vai?_

_- Sim. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer antes do ensaio a tarde._

_- Ah, eu... vou abrir pra você._

_Toshiya se levantou enquanto Kyo se dirigia para porta do apartamento. O baixista o seguiu de cabeça baixa, tentando encontrar qualquer desculpa para o vocalista ficar. Queria perguntar se tudo que tinham passado não significou nada, porém o próprio baixista se perguntava se o que passaram juntos deveria significar alguma coisa. Foi só sexo certo? E o vocalista nunca tinha dado nenhuma pista que estava apaixonado antes pelo baixista. Era ele que estava apaixonado certo? Kyo não necessariamente partilhava dos seus sentimentos._

_Mas como, COMO o baixista ansiava que ele partilhasse._

_Toshiya girou a chave devagar, sua cabeça girava desesperada e só conseguiu pensar em uma pergunta:_

_- Vo-você não quer nem tomar café?_

_- Eu tomo na rua._

_Sua última esperança foi por água abaixo, então abriu a porta e antes que percebesse sua boca o traiu._

_- Mas Kyo... Então foi só uma noite de sexo e... Nada mais?_

_Kyo deu uma gargalhada alta e seca assustando o baixista, e respondeu Toshiya com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios que fez o outro tremer._

_- E você tem dúvida? Eu pensei que o máximo de sentimentalismo que você conseguiria atingir foi quando disse que me amava depois de te fuder, mas agora você conseguiu! Eu não quero mais nada além do que você me deu Toshiya. Mas se te servir como consolo, ninguém nunca gritou meu nome de uma forma tão sexy como você, parabéns._

_Dor. _

_Como nunca havia sentido antes._

_Abaixou a cabeça e deixou que seus cabelos cobrissem seu rosto em uma tentativa de esconder as lágrimas que começavam a cair, o baixista nem percebeu o Kyo se aproximando de seu rosto até que o vocalista sussurrasse em seu ouvido:_

_- Mas... quem sabe da próxima vez eu não aceite o café huh?! Só se você não vier com essa história de possessão, claro._

_Raiva. _

_O baixista teve vontade de xingar o loiro mas não conseguia ao menos dizer..._

_- Tchau Toshiya, te vejo no ensaio hoje à tarde._

_...Tchau."_

_

* * *

_Desculpem mesmo pelos erros! Eu sei que tá cheio deles! XD

Na verdade nem sei porque coloquei essa fic aqui, hoje não to bem hahaha!

Me matem! x_x


End file.
